


Просто Доктор

by кошмар без перьев (riansvetoch)



Series: Синее и зеленое [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riansvetoch/pseuds/%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%80%20%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%B7%20%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8C%D0%B5%D0%B2
Summary: Брюс Беннер устал убегать, прятаться, заметать следы и пережидать. Уже почти год он скрывается от военных, полиции, ученых, спецслужб и просто любителей скандалов и сенсаций. И он устал. Он хочет остановиться, отдохнуть, попытаться стать обычным человеком, но не может.





	Просто Доктор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от https://alwaysangry.diary.ru/p189984474.htm

Брюс Беннер устал убегать, прятаться, заметать следы и пережидать. Уже почти год он скрывается от военных, полиции, ученых, спецслужб и просто любителей скандалов и сенсаций. И он устал. Он хочет остановиться, отдохнуть, попытаться стать обычным человеком, но не может. Стоит ему задержаться в любом городе дольше, чем на неделю, как появляется ощущение слежки. Беннер пытается объяснить это с точки зрения психологии, что это всего лишь паранойя, воображение и ожидание неприятностей, что реальной опасности нет, но Халк от этих объяснений раздражается лишь больше. Брюс буквально чувствует как под его кожей перекатываются мышцы Другого парня, как его сознание вытесняет чужое, темное и опасное, и сдается, отправляясь собирать по номеру дешевого мотеля вещи.

Он идет по улицам грязного городка, придерживая лямки рюкзака, висящего за спиной. Халк успокаивается, прячется где-то в глубинах сознания, словно кит уходит на дно моря, а Брюс усмехается, неожиданно пришедшему на ум сравнению. Мимо него проходят люди, множество людей, спешащих по своим делам, прогуливающихся, отдыхающих, и Беннер завидует им. Если бы не было Другого парня, то он тоже мог бы идти сейчас на работу, крепче сжимая портфель с документами, или сидеть в кафе с Бетти, рассказывая ей об уникальности гамма-лучей, или кормить голубей… Брюс усилием воли отгоняет от себя эти сожаления и, наткнувшись взглядом на двух что-то обсуждающих копов, сворачивает в ближайший переулок. Он рассчитывает пройти его насквозь, выйти на другую улицу и сесть на автобус, но в его планы вмешивается странный звук. То ли гудение, то ли скрежет, то ли все вместе, то ли ни одно из перечисленного. Беннер замирает на половине движения и медленно оборачивается.

— Привет! — в только что бывшем пустом переулке стоит синяя полицейская будка, а из ее дверей выглядывает встрепанный человек. Другой парень недоволен — он не понимает откуда появилась синяя коробка и мелкий улыбающийся человечек, а Брюс делает шаг назад, растягивая губы в неживой улыбке.

— Привет, — медленно отвечает он, пытаясь получить больше времени на размышления. Потому что полученный им вывод абсолютно невероятен и противоречит всем известным ему законам.

— Я Доктор, — еще шире улыбается неизвестный, умудряясь при этом растрепать свои волосы еще больше. На нем синий костюм, коричневый плащ и кеды. А еще, у него есть полицейская будка, которая может материализовываться в пустых переулках. Беннер хмурится.

— Каких наук? — попасть в руки ученым немногим лучше, чем попасться военным. И Брюс предпочел бы обойтись без этого вообще.

— Разных, — неизвестный пожимает плечами и прислоняется спиной к будке, засунув руки в карманы. — Знаете, немного физики, немного химии, немного литературы, немного музыки, о, я неплохо разбираюсь в музыке, потому что нельзя быть знакомым с Вагнером и не разбираться в музыке…

— Доктор музыки? Замечательно, — кивает Беннер делая еще один шаг назад и крепче вцепляясь в лямки. Другой парень ворочается под кожей, опасно натягивая ее.

— Нет, — неизвестный мотает головой и опирается одной ногой на свою будку, в следующее мгновение уже отталкиваясь от нее. — Я Доктор, просто Доктор.

— А я пожалуй пойду, просто пойду, — заставляет себя вежливо улыбнуться Беннер. Почему-то улыбка выходит извиняющейся, но это совершенно неважно. Он отворачивается от странного парня, шевелит плечами, поправляя рюкзак, и уходит не оглядываясь.

***  
Брюса Беннера все-таки находят. Он задерживается на одном месте непозволительно долго, как только Другой парень перестает его подгонять.

Беннер лечит людей, не потому что пытается хоть так искупить вину за причиненные Халком смерти, а потому что это то немногое чем он может заработать себе на жизнь. У него своя «квартира» — комната с холодильником в одном углу и с умывальником в другом. Он не жалуется, потому что это лучше, чем ничего. Брюс живет в этом городке уже четыре месяца и это почти похоже на нормальную жизнь, которую он потерял из-за собственной глупости. Из-за ошибки. Из-за самоуверенности. Из-за случайности.  
Если бы Халк умел язвить, то он обязательно указал бы Брюсу, что и эту мирную жизнь он потерял по тем же самым причинам. Потому что кто-то фотографирует свою девушку на фоне грязного окна, за которым находится Беннер. Фотография попадает в интернет, а через семнадцать часов квартира Беннера окружена спецназовцами. Одна ошибка, роковая случайность, помноженная на самоуверенность Брюса, считающего, что теперь-то он скрылся, и его не найдут… Но попавший в лопатку дротик со снотворным доказывает обратное.

Халк не умеет язвить, но он умеет разрушать. Хрупкие стены обрушиваются на бойцов в черных костюмах, а Беннер, спрятанный в глубине чужого сознания, может лишь просить Другого парня не добивать людей, а уходить, убегать и прятаться. Халк недоволен, он рычит, но все-таки слушается. В одном из переулков на краю города, Халк падает на колени возле мусорного бака. Он вцепляется пальцами в асфальт, пытаясь подняться, сминая тот как лист бумаги. Он ползет еще несколько движений вперед, а потом Брюс падает к ногам человека в кедах.

Он не слышит ни мягкого жужжания, ни вопросов; не видит ни синего свечения от слишком толстой серебряной ручки, ни обеспокоенного лица с всклокоченными волосами; не чувствует как его перетаскивают с улицы в помещение с железным вибрирующим полом.

Просыпается Беннер с головной болью, но зато на мягкой кровати и не связанный. Он осматривается, рывком садясь на постели, отмечая ровное гудение, легкую вибрацию и странный воздух.

— С пробуждением, — в дверях стоит смутно знакомый парень и подкидывает в ладони серебристую то ли ручку, то ли футляр. — Я Доктор.

Он широко улыбается и Беннер вспоминает встречу полугодичной давности.

— Брюс Беннер, — он неловко улыбается в ответ, понимая, что сидит в чужой кровати обнаженным, а поблизости нет ничего из одежды. — Я вас помню, просто доктор. Мы встречались…

— Да-да, а потом вы убежали даже не представившись, — Доктор на мгновение становится серьезным, прижимает футляр к губам и вздыхает. — Вы бывали в Кардиффе? Кардифф. Хорошее место, замечательное!

— Нет, не был, — Брюс делает глубокий вдох, словно перед прыжком — ему страшно задавать подобный вопрос. Потому что он означает превышение человеческих возможностей и нарушение законов физики. Но он ведь существование Другого парня это тоже нарушение законов физики и человеческих возможностей… — Мы сейчас находимся в вашей машине межпространственного перемещения, верно?

Доктор замирает, склоняя голову к плечу, неверяще смотрит на Беннера, а потом изумленно выдыхает:

— Великолепно! Это просто великолепно!

***  
Беннер стоит в комнате управления и смотрит в открытую дверь ТАРДИС. За ней разверзлась космическая пустота, от которой их отделяет лишь какое-то эфемерное защитное поле, в чьей природе он не разобрался.

— Значит, ты путешествуешь в пространстве и времени? — еще раз уточняет Брюс, барабаня пальцами по косяку. Другой парень ведет себя странно — просто обозначает свое присутствие в его сознании, напоминает о себе, но не стремится вырваться, за что Беннер ему благодарен.

— Ну да, — Доктор пожимает плечами, перекидывает ногу на ногу, опираясь пятками на панель управления своим кораблем. В одной руке у него яблоко, а другую он время от времени запускает в свои волосы, пытаясь то ли растрепать их еще больше, то ли причесать.

— Ты можешь отправить меня… — Брюс задумывается, вспоминая точную дату катастрофы, превратившей его в Халка, но Доктор мотает головой раньше, чем Беннер называет цифры.

— Нет-нет-нет, ни в коем случае, — Доктор подскакивает и принимается бегать вокруг центральной колонны. — Давай лучше отправимся в Кардассианскую туманность, м? Представь себе целый мир изо льда, такого прозрачного, что…

— Нет, — Брюс прерывает этот щебет настолько злым и уверенным тоном, что удивляется сам. Виновато улыбнувшись замершему Доктору, он продолжает уже мягче и спокойней. — Не надо никакой туманности. Почему «ни в коем случае»? Из-за Другого парня погибли сотни людей. Из-за меня погибли эти люди. И теперь я могу исправить это, Доктор! Всего пара слов самому себе, исправленные расчеты, разговор с генералом, да что угодно, чтобы предотвратить тот эксперимент!

Беннер останавливается лишь когда слышит довольное урчание Халка. Тот невообразимо доволен и Брюс заставляет себя разжать руки, вцепившиеся в лацканы пиджака Доктора. Он не помнит, как и когда это сделал, но извиняться перед космическим туристом не намерен.

— В истории любого мира есть фиксированные точки, которые нельзя изменить, — голос Доктора полон сожаления. — У меня была спутница, подруга, замечательный человек… Она спасла своего отца от гибели и создала временной парадокс, едва не уничтоживший всех.

— Как вы решили тот парадокс? — спрашивает Брюс, когда пауза затягивается. Доктор выглядит уставшим и ломким, словно он чувствует вину за каждую не спасенную жизнь.

— Я? Никак, — Доктор горько усмехается. — Парадокс избавился от меня, а ее отец сам шагнул под машину, исправив ошибку. Появление Халка это тоже фиксированное событие, доктор Беннер. Мне очень жаль.

Брюс наблюдает за тем, как Доктор задает координаты, обходя консоль по кругу, и раздумывает над полученной информацией. Он закрывает дверь ТАРДИС, распахнутую в космос и усмехается мысли проверить как подействует на Халка вакуум. В комнате управления висит неловкая неприятная тишина, прореживаемая лишь звуками работающей ТАРДИС и Беннер передергивает плечами, чувствуя как почти привычно под кожей перекатывается Другой парень. Брюс не может не думать о том, что будет дальше. Он появится в каком-нибудь маленьком городке без интернета, снова будет путешествовать, убегая от тех, кто хочет использовать Халка в не особо мирных целях, и от тех, кто просто хочет использовать его. Например, как материал для научных исследований. Встрепанный инопланетянин с глазами старика тоже продолжит свои путешествия. Посетит Кардассианскую туманность и мир изо льда…

— Доктор, ты, кажется, говорил, что Кардифф — замечательное место. Знаешь, ни разу там не был — сперва учеба, потом работа, а с Другим парнем не особо попутешествуешь… — Беннер неосознанно пожимает плечами, готовый к отказу. Быть запертым дольше необходимого в космическом корабле с монстром — не самая лучшая перспектива, которую он может предложить кому-либо. Но Доктор вскидывает голову, отрываясь от каких-то рычажков и кнопок, и широко улыбается Беннеру, словно тот сделал ему подарок на Рождество.


End file.
